For example, US2003172834 by the applicant DE-GOL GINO et alii, describes a moving apparatus having a platform provided with a conventional industrial robot, particularly a robot with six inherent moving axes, with base, rocker, robot arm and robot hand carrying a passenger carrier provided with a frame and two seats. The robot is able to move in a controlled way the base, the rocker, the robot arm and the robot hand in order to move the passenger carrier in any direction of the space during the riding of the platform on the track.
This type of moving apparatus is extremely complex from a constructional point of view because of the presence of the robot and the fact that a personal computer has to be mounted onboard the platform to control the movements of the robot's components. Alternatively, an antenna has to be mounted on the platform to receive an external signal that controls the movements of the robot's components. Furthermore, the robot controls any movement of the passenger carrier, in particular during the turns along the track, thus making the experience for the passengers in some ways “piloted” and not completely “free”.
WO03/082421, discloses a similar amusement ride wherein a vehicle is movable along a track. The vehicle that can be rotated about different rotation axes. The rotation is controlled by actuators such as electric motors, or pneumatic systems, thus limiting the experience for the passengers that is also in this case “piloted” and not completely “free”.
The European patent EP2175951B1, in the name of Vekoma Rides, discloses a roller coaster for simulating a racing position on a motorbike. The passenger assembly includes a frame that is connected to a carriage and that is provided with a chest support, a back restraining member, and a leg restraining device for each leg. Additionally, the frame of the passenger assembly, and in particular the suspension arm, is suspended from the carriage by means of a pivot. The pivot axis is substantially directed longitudinally, i.e. substantially parallel with respect to the advance direction of passenger assembly along the roller coaster track. The passenger assembly will swing in pendulum fashion on a vertical plane as the carriage passes through a turn, that is to say when the frame is subjected to the centrifugal force. The above mentioned pendulum fashion is damped by means of two dampers arranged laterally to the suspension arm. When the centrifugal force no longer acts on the frame, that is to say when the carriage passes through a straight path, the frame returns to its initial vertical position being subjected to the gravitational force.
EP0115355 discloses a similar ride provided with a suspended carriage. The suspension is achieved by two support rods connected to each other by means of a shaft, extending along the movement direction of the ride. The suspended carriage can be rotated about the axis defined by the carriage movement direction.
Also in this case, the oscillating movement of the suspended carriage is damped by pneumatic or hydraulic damping cylinders,
However, this last type of amusement rides are not without drawbacks. In fact, suspension arm could remain blocked in a tilted position in case the centrifugal force to which the suspension arm is subjected is excessively high, with consequents hazards for the passengers.
Therefore, there is the need to increase the safety of this kind of amusement devices, but at the same time to give to the passengers an open free experience, not piloted by any direct or active control.